11-67 (Anniversaries Friday)
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: It's Jon's 67th birthday and also his 11th anniversary with Liz! In this story, he sings a special Malay love song to recall their 11 years of dating together and there's a surprise ending! Want to know about the surprise ending? Please read and review, okay? TQ!


**"11:67" (Anniversaries Friday)**

 **(Author's Notes: Sorry for not publishing my birthday fanfic as promised on 27 June 2017 'cause I'm busy celebrating the joys of Eid! To replace the disappointment, I'll publish this special story that celebrates Jon Arbuckle's 67th birthday and his 11th anniversary with Liz, in a romantic way once I saw today's strip which Odie barks on Jon as his main birthday gift! But, it won't become complete until Liz attends his birthday night and recall their 11 years of their loveship together!).**

(7:00 AM. Friday, 28 July 2017):

One warm morning at the Arbuckles' residence, Jon woke up and felt shocked that his bed was covered with his semen! Then, he checks his calendar and felt suspicious if today is a bad day!

"Yesterday is Thursday the 27th and I don't have sex last night! Then, why there is semen on my bed? Today must be a bad day for me to date Liz! No, it couldn't be like that today!" thought Jon.

After that, he tears up the yesterday date and once again felt shocked that today is a day related to himself, known as his 67th birthday and today is also his 11th anniversary of dating with Liz!

"Today, I'm 67 years old and it's mine and Liz's 11th anniversary, too! 1 plus 1 is 2 and 8 comes after 6 and 7! Then, today is also Friday! Wow, today is the most special day for me!" said Jon.

Meanwhile, at the dining room, Garfield and Odie were discussing about how they will give Jon, the most special birthday gift of his lifetime for his 67th birthday that will change his life forever!

"Hey, Odie! Jon just told me he that wishes you would bark maniacally in his face!" said Garfield.

Seconds later, Jon arrived at the dining room and Odie looked on his back! Then, he runs to Jon and started delivering Jon's most special birthday gift of his lifetime; barking on him maniacally!

"Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!" said Odie.

"Happy 67th birthday, Jon!" continued Garfield.

(7:00 PM):

Jon (wearing the green jacket, red tie and brown trousers) and Liz (wearing a turquoise sweater and blue leggings) were talking about their 11th anniversary and 67th birthday at the living room!

"It's 11 years since we have becoming an official couple! We 'raced against time', Jon!" said Liz.

"Yeah, tonight is just like our first and second night on the same days, back in 2006!" replied Jon.

"And happy 67th birthday for you, too! I hope that our loveship might last forever!" continued Liz.

"Thank you! And I will be also singing a special song for you! Please listen, okay?" continued Jon.

"You're welcome! And where's the song? I can't wait to listen this love song now!" continued Liz.

 **-Start of Song-**

 _ **Dia cintaku, tetapi hanya dari jauh!**_

 _ **Dia cintaku, tetapi aku memandangnya dari jauh!**_

 _ **Bila bertemu aku sering terlalu kaku!**_

 _ **Dia pun mencintaiku tetapi dia belum tahu!**_

 _ **Cinta pandang pertama!**_

 _ **Mata bertentang mata!**_

 _ **Takde balak, takde pakwe!**_

 _ **Itu yang gua rasa!**_

 _ **Alamak itu semua kan takpe!**_

 _ **Janji belum kahwin apa!**_

 _ **Janji bukan kena paksa!**_

 _ **Bukan hanya hendak menggoda!**_

 _ **Jadi aku menghampiri dirinya dengan lebih dekat!**_

 _ **Wajahnya manis bab rasa jus yang pekat!**_

 _ **Tiada cincin di jari dia belum terikat!**_

 _ **Cun habis semua lelaki terpikat!**_

 _ **Dia penuh gaya dan penuh class!**_

 _ **Sopan santun tak pernah keras!**_

 _ **Nak ayat tapi tak lepas!**_

 _ **Bila masa berdepan ayat tak keluar jelas!**_

 _ **Dia cintaku tetapi hanya dari jauh!**_

 _ **Dia cintaku tetapi aku memandangnya dari jauh!**_

 _ **Bila bertemu aku sering terlalu kaku!**_

 _ **Dia pun mencintaiku tetapi dia belum tahu!**_

 _ **Gua tanya apa khabar!**_

 _ **Dia buat muka selamba!**_

 _ **Tapi dia senyum dan kenyitkan mata!**_

 _ **Jadi gua pun turunkan cermin mata!**_

 _ **Dia tanya tu brand apa!**_

 _ **Gua cakap ini Rayband Wayfarers!**_

 _ **Bagi sepuluh dapat tiga!**_

 _ **Pasal I beli dekat Danau Kota!**_

 _ **Kalau you nak lepas kerja I boleh bawa!**_

 _ **Lepas tu, kita boleh makan Laksa Sarawak!**_

 _ **Boleh tengok wayang atau chill dan lepak!**_

 _ **Bergurau senda, main sepak-sepak!**_

 _ **Janji lepas tu you kasi I pegang hati you!**_

 _ **Jangan fikir bukan bukan!**_

 _ **Kerana I sorang lelaki yang sopan!**_

 _ **Kalau you nakal nanti I rotan!**_

 _ **Dia cintaku tetapi hanya dari jauh!**_

 _ **Dia cintaku tetapi aku memandangnya dari jauh!**_

 _ **Bila bertemu aku sering terlalu kaku!**_

 _ **Dan ia pun menintaiku tetapi dia belum tahu!**_

 _ **Sekarang gua dah ada awek!**_

 _ **Buka dada macam Awie!**_

 _ **Memang 'world' macam Mawi!**_

 _ **Jual motor terus beli Myvi!**_

 _ **Walau terpaksa makan roti!**_

 _ **Janji cinta gua terbukti!**_

 _ **Kalau terlepas gua yang rugi!**_

 _ **Mungkin kita boleh jadi suami isteri, kan?**_

 _ **Dia cintaku tetapi hanya dari jauh!**_

 _ **Dia cintaku tetapi aku memandangnya dari jauh!**_

 _ **Bila bertemu aku sering terlalu kaku!**_

 _ **Dia pun mencintaiku tetapi dia belum tahu!**_

 _ **Dia cintaku tetapi hanya dari jauh!**_

 _ **(Malam pertama, malam pertama!)**_

 _ **Dia cintaku tetapi aku memandangnya dari jauh!**_

 _ **(Malam kedua pun sama sahaja!)**_

 _ **Bila bertemu aku sering terlalu kaku!**_

 _ **Dia pun mencintaiku tetapi dia belum tahu!**_

 **-End of Song-**

"Beautiful song from Southeast Asia! Anyways, where do you get the new Malay song?" asks Liz.

"YouTube is always my ideal gateway to new love songs, even from Southeast Asia!" replied Jon.

"What a creative idea! Then, who sings this song? Well, their voices are romantic!" continued Liz.

"French-born rapper named SonaOne and Malay comedian named Zizan Razak!" continued Jon.

"No wonder if their collaborations could create this unique and catchy love song!" continued Liz.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Jon goes to open the door and saw a man sending some lasagna!

"I'm the delivery guy from Vito's Pizzeria and I'm here to send some boxes of lasagna to tell you that tomorrow is the National Lasagna Day! Have a romantic dinner tonight!" said the pizza guy.

"Thanks for the boxes of lasagna, Garfield! Today is really my luckiest birthday!" continued Jon.

"You're welcome for informing me about your birthday and anniversary, Jon!" continued Garfield.

"So, what are you waiting for, boys? Let's eat all of these boxes of lasagna, now!" continued Liz.

 **-THE END!-**


End file.
